gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESP-010AD/F3 Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type
|model number=ESP-010AD/F3 |namesake=Valiant |developed from=ESP-010AD Advanced Valiant |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height= |weight= |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |propulsion= |armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in head) * x 2 * x 2 |system features=*Modular Armour Systems *Modular Weapon Driver *Sub-Arm x 4 |optional equipment=* x 2 * x 2 * x 2 ** * x 4 ** |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESP-010AD/F3 Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type (aka Advanced Valiant Heavy Ordinance Type, Advanced Valiant F3, F3 Valiant) is a prototype multi-modal mobile suit outfitted for heavy artillery. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the Advanced Valiant equipped with additional armour, similarly to the F1, as well as several extra ranged armaments. In this configuration the F3 Valiant is designed as a testing platform for long-range prototype weapons, such as the 220mm HV Linear Railgun and the Dual Recoilless Bazookas. It also features sub-arms to help wield the new heavy weapons, requiring an enhanced Digital Intelligence to manage the additional arms. Ultimately the F3 would prove to be too complex for mass production, but served as a useful testbed for trialling new weapons. While the suit itself could not be rolled out on a large scale, the weapons it tested could be. Armaments ;* : ;* :An oversized prototype railgun, the "Vickers" 220mm High Velocity Linear Railgun is designed to be fitted with different acceleration coils, allowing the weapon's firing speed, power and accuracy to be altered as required. Unfortunately the high power of the weapon require it to be considerably larger than other railguns, limiting it mainly to support fire. ;* :An experimental ballistic weapon which can fire two explosive rounds simultaneously, granting the weapon greater destructive power. The bazookas are either hand-carried or mounted onto the sub-arms. ;* :A 3-tube missile launcher can be mounted onto each knee, providing additional fire power. :*' ' :: ;* :Each lower leg section can be fitted with two 4-tube missile launchers, totalling up to eight missiles per leg. :*' ' :: ;* :For defence purposes, two thick titanium shields are be fitted on either the suit's sub-arms or hand-held. ;* :Two close combat weapons are stored on the machine's shoulders and emit a plasma field when active. System Features ;*Modular Armour Systems :The Advanced Valiant can be equipped with various different forms of armour for testing purposes. In order to accommodate the switches the suit's systems are programmed with a variety of settings for using different armour. This system also formed the basis of control systems for ejectable armour and weapons. ;*Modular Weapon Driver :The suit is capable of using various armaments in combat which are not normally part of its standard armaments, however the machine can compensate and adjust the suit to produce the maximum output from a weapon though it takes some time in order fully optimise a new weapon. ;*Sub-Arm :The F3 Valiant has four sub-arms installed, two of them on the back of the shoulders and two on the lower back. The sub-arms lack the dexterity and fine manipulation of the main arms, but are strong enough to carry heavy weapons. Typically the upper arms carry additional weapons while the lower arms are used to wield shields or extra weapons if required, allowing a maximum of four heavy weapons to be wielded. See also